Preston Tien
Preston Tien is ' Ninja Steel Blue', the Blue Ranger of the Ninja Rangers, who through the power of the Ninja Steel, can perform feats of magic. Character History Preston was born to Marcus Tien and Ellen Tien on January 3rd as seen in "The Ranger Ribbon". Preston was very young when he lost his mother to unknown causes. Personality Preston is kind-hearted and loyal to his friends. He comes from a wealthy family and is obsessed with magic, and loves to entertain others with magic tricks (much like DC Comics' Zatanna). He is also fascinated with mythological creatures, especially dragons. Family *Marcus Tien - Father *Ellen Tien - Mother, Deceased Powers and Abilities *Thanks to the Ninja Steel, Preston can perform real magic. However unless he uses it to help others, Preston has no control over his powers. Ninja Steel Blue - Ninja Master= When combined into the Megazord, the Rangers need to access Ninja Master Mode in order to operate it. Using the Ninja Master Mode Star, the Blue Ranger can access the Ninja Master Blade to perform attacks with the Ninja Steel Megazord. Without it the Megazord is without energy. Arsenal *Ninja Master Blade *Ninja Master Mode Star Zords *Dragon Zord Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 3-14, 16-19, 21 - Ninja Super Steel= When combined into the Megazord, the Rangers need to access Ninja Super Steel Mode, an upgrade version of Ninja Master Mode, in order to operate it. Using the Ninja Super Steel Star, the Blue Ranger can access the Ninja Master Blade or the Ninja Super Steel Blaster to perform attacks with the Ninja Steel Megazord. Without it the Megazord is without energy. Arsenal *Ninja Master Blade *Ninja Super Steel Star *Ninja Super Steel Blaster Zords *Dragon Zord Appearances: Super Ninja Steel Episodes 2-8 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Preston is portrayed by Peter Sudarso, who would also portray Marvin, the Red Ranger in the spin-off Power Rangers HyperForce. Notes *Preston is portrayed by Peter Sudarso. Peter Sudarso is the younger brother of Yoshi Sudarso who played Koda in the previous season. **Both Asian actors are also Blue Rangers in consecutive seasons. **Coincidentally, his brother made a cameo appearance in an episode of Ninja Steel's source Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, portraying a bystander who was rescued by Preston's Blue Ranger counterpart. ***However, this episode involved a crossover with Jiryia, a Metal Hero that was never brought over to the US. *Preston is the second Blue Ranger in a Ninja-themed season to have a standard blue color. The first was Billy from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3. *The surname "Tien" is of Chinese and Vietnamese origin. Preston's actor (Peter Sudarso) is Indonesian-American of Chinese origin. *Preston is the second Blue Ranger who is the "stealth" of the team, following Theo Martin from Power Rangers Jungle Fury. *He is the first Ranger to gain a super power since Operation Overdrive. **Theo's powers come from his training and not given to him by an outside force (injection, arsenal, Mutation). *In "The Ranger Ribbon", it is revealed Preston's birthday is January 3rd. *Unlike his Sentai counterpart, he does not get his magical powers from education. *Preston is playable in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. *Preston's roll call may have been a reference to his actor Peter Sudarso hiding his role as the Blue Ninja Steel ranger from his brother, Yoshi Sudarso until it was revealed at Power Morphicon. *Interestingly, a year and a month later, another character on a Nickelodean show would debut their magic, Warwick Appearances See Also References Category:Male PR Rangers Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Ninja Rangers (Ninja Steel) Category:Super Ninja Steel